


Lion Sleeps Tonight

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Series: Phil The Lion [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furry, Furry!Phil, M/M, Sleepy Phil, neko!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: A short drabble about Phil The Lion being sleepy.(Sorry about the title. I just couldn't not when I thought about it.XD)





	Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has become a bit of a series, partly by request and partly because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Just a short drabble though.^^

Dan came through to their lounge and found Phil relaxing on the sofa, he had his legs bent behind him and a tail wrapped around his legs that he had clipped onto the back of his jeans earlier. He also had a little band with little Lion-esque ears on.

They had gotten them for Phil a little while ago. Phil had shyly said that he kinda liked the idea of actually looking a bit like a Lion when he was being a Lion after their initial adventures with it. Dan had thought that idea too adorable to pass up.

So, they had looked up different cosplay items and found the little Lion ears and tail. Phil had blushed at the time, mumbling that it would be weird for him to wear them. But Dan brushed it off and told him it was fine.

Since then Phil would wear them quite often, he was always very relaxed when he did. Most of the time he would do it when he was alone in his room, but occasionally, when he felt a little more confident in himself, he would wear it in front of Dan.  
Dan respected that to Phil it wasn't meant to be a sexual thing all the time and it just seemed to be something that made him relaxed and happy. He was totally fine with that and found Phil purring and making little Cat/Lion noises cute.

Dan smiled at him, he looked so relaxed and comfortable. Phil lifted his head and smiled softly at Dan, he looked a little timid, but happy.  
Dan sat down next to him and pulled him into his side.  
"Hey kitten. Are you feeling sleepy?" Dan asked gently, running his fingers through Phil's hair slowly.  
Phil nodded and started to purr at Dan's action. Phil tried to rest his head in Dan's neck but the ears were getting in the way.  
"Mind if I take these off? It might make you a bit more comfortable?" Dan asked and looked into Phil's eyes questioningly, trying to show that he didn't mind it either way.  
Phil nodded and smiled.  
Dan took the band off gently then stroked over Phil's hair to put the stray hairs at bay.  
He then reached behind Phil's bum and cupped it gently then unclipped the tail.

Phil cuddled up to him deeper then and smiled into his neck. Dan stroked up and down his side, listening to Phil purr until he eventually got tired and fell asleep on Dan.  
Dan felt his chest ache, Phil looked so cute as he slept. There was a little, soft, almost-smile on his face. It was too sweet...

Dan held him closer and inhaled his scent. It smelt like Phil, and that in turn smelt like home.  
He eventually drifted off too, napping seemed like a cool idea... Smiling and cuddling his Phil, his Lion, and his kitten, all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave me a comment, I'm friendly, I promise!  
> All feedback is appreciated. Xxx
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
